


Сказка про адмирала-лягушку

by t_alba



Series: Сказки [2]
Category: Otbleski Eterny | Reflections of Eterna - Vera Kamsha
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2019-02-04 09:21:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12767889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/t_alba/pseuds/t_alba





	Сказка про адмирала-лягушку

В доброе старое время (хоть было это не моё время, не твоё время, да и ничьё время) жил в городе Хексберге, что рядом с горой Хексберг возле залива Хексберг, вице-адмирал Ротгер Вальдес, за лихой и неукротимый нрав прозванный Бешеным.

Про Бешеного и сейчас немало баек ходит, а уж сколько про него в прежние времена болтали - язык отсохнет пересказывать, поэтому я этого делать не буду. 

Скажу только, что называли рэя Вальдеса не только Бешеным, но и сумасшедшим - мол, в детстве его кэцхен не то уронили, не то поймали...

Но, говоря по чести, в те давние дни все моряки были немного сумасшедшими - как иначе они смогли бы, покинув надёжную сушу, доверить свою жизнь волнам, и ветрам, и кораблям, таким хрупким в сравнении с бескрайним бурным морем? Так что вице-адмирал был не более безумен, чем все прочие мореходы, и нечего на него напраслину возводить.

Другое дело - кэцхен. Любили хексбергские ведьмы Ротгера Вальдеса, как только они могут любить: танцевали с ним при свете костров и в звёздной вышине, дарили ему попутный ветер и хранили от шальной пули, Вальдес же в ответ дарил им смех и жемчуг, и более того - человеческое тепло, по которому кэцхен тосковали, ибо именно этого тепла, невзирая на всю силу и радость горных ведьм, им недоставало. И так они по нему томились, что остановиться не могли, если предлагали им это тепло с открытой душой, от всего сердца.

Но Бешеный, хоть и жарче был, чем многие другие, душу свою нараспашку не держал - он и ведать не ведал, есть ли у него душа, нет ли - и сердцем своим не разбрасывался. Потому и плясал с ведьмами без опаски, и сыпал жемчугами и шутками.

Более всего смеялся Вальдес над смертью и любовью — не встретились ему ни та, ни другая, оттого и уверен был вице-адмирал, что их вовсе не существует.

Только вот кэцхен, как ни баловали своего любимца, в этом ему не потакали; пусть смерти они не ведали, но про любовь точно знали - есть, потому что без любви не было бы в людях тепла.

И однажды, на счастье или на беду, а вернее - просто смеха ради, решили кэцхен подшутить над Ротгером Вальдесом. В самом деле, не ему же одному потешаться? Порешив так, превратили горные ведьмы вице-адмирала в лягушку.

Почему в лягушку, спрашиваешь? А мне откуда знать? Сходи как-нибудь на Хексберг да потолкуй с тамошними кэцхен, если такой любопытный, а я сказку сказываю, всё, как было, говорю.

Так стал Вальдес лягушкой. "Ква!", сказал он тогда, и много чего ещё сказал, да едва ли это кому интересно.

Делать нечего, поквакал он да и попрыгал себе, ибо, хоть и носил теперь бурую лягушачью кожу, а нрав у него был всё тот же, бесстрашный и неунывающий.

Ведьмы-насмешницы, хоть и сыграли с ним такую коварную шутку, прежней приязни к вице-адмиралу не утратили и берегли его от больших бед, Что же до малых, то с ними бешеная лягушка расправлялась сама, и, надо сказать, удавалось ей это преотменно - всё равно что муху языком сощёлкать.

Одно было плохо - лягушка, как бы резва ни была, далеко не ускачет, а Вальдес, хоть и славился своим гостеприимным домом, домоседом отнюдь не был, а иначе не пошёл бы в мореходы. И так сильно жаждал он странствий, что подговорил диких гусей взять его с собой. Говоря по чести, Бешеный был не первой лягушкой, путешествовавшей с дикими гусями, но это совсем другая история (и, кстати, не особенно увлекательная).

Так, вцепившись жёрдочку, которую держали в клювах две наиболее сговорчивые птицы, попал Ротгер Вальдес в Дриксен, страну, с которой Талиг долго враждовал. Очень любопытно было Бешеному поглядеть на врагов, а пуще того - на их верфи, склады и порты. Особенно же интересовал вице-адмирала Западный флот, много лет безуспешно деливший Устричное море с хексбергской эскадрой.

И случись же так, что волею судьбы, которая шутит шутки похлеще кэцхен, встретился Вальдес с адмиралом цур зее Западного флота, Вернером фок Бермессером.

Был фок Бермессер человек богатый и знатный, но дурной и неумный, и с первого взгляда он Бешеному не понравился, со второго противен стал, с третьего - отвратителен, а в четвёртый раз на него и смотреть не хотелось. Попрыгал тогда Вальдес от него куда подальше, возмущённо квакая, и этим-то кваканьем себя и выдал - поймала его компания фёнрихов и принялась решать, как лучше с ним поступить: о стенку размазать, раздавить, сжечь или кошке отдать играться...

\- Может, господа, вы его сами съедите?

Брызнули фёнрихи врассыпную, заслышав этот привыкший командовать голос, а порядком уже замученную лягушку подхватила широкая и мозолистая ладонь - ладонь настоящего моряка, не Бе-Ме какого-нибудь.

Был это Олаф Кальдмеер по прозванию Ледяной, водил он в то время Северный флот кесарии и досадовал, что Западный отдан дураку и неумехе Бермесеру. Вальдес знал это из подслушанных разговоров и, пока Кальдмеер, завернув адмирала-лягушку в белый шейный платок, нёс его к себе домой, думал, что с таким врагом было бы воевать куда приятнее, ведь, как известно, найти хорошего врага куда труднее, чем хорошего друга.

\- Сиди здесь и веди себя пристойно, - велел лягушке Ледяной, опустив её на лавку. - Завтра выпущу тебя у пруда за городом. Пусть хоть кто-то в этом мире будет на своём месте.

\- Ква, - сказал Вальдес. - Господин Кальдмеер, давайте лучше так - я помогу вам занять подобающее вам место, а вы за это выполните четыре моих желания. Идёт?

Сначала Ледяной решил, что ослышался. Потом - что последняя кружка пива была если и не лишней, то какой-то странной. Ещё он предположил, что сошёл с ума, но эту мысль вскоре отбросил, рассудив, что пока не начал считать Бермессера гениальным флотоводцем, и, следовательно, за рассудок свой может не опасаться. Пришлось признать, что Создатель, не придумав, видного, иного испытания, послал ему встречу с говорящей лягушкой, к тому же весьма бесцеремонной и настойчивой. Уж так она убеждала Кальдмеера заключить этот нелепый договор, что тот не выдержал и согласился, подумав про себя, что выполнять свои обязательства ему вряд ли придётся.

Как бы не так! Вернер Бермессер, в отличие от Ледяного Олафа, крепостью рассудка не отличался, и последствия общения с явившейся в ночи говорящей лягушкой ему пришлось залечивать долго. Он уехал на воды, а Кальдмеера в его отсутствие поставили адмиралом цур зее Западного флота, и радость Ледяного могла сравниться лишь с его изумлением.

Вальдес времени даром не терял и потребовал исполнения первого своего желания: чтобы адмирал цур зее всюду брал его с собой. Не очень это понравилось Кальдмееру - кому охота всюду таскаться с лягушкой? - но слово он своё привык держать, и брал лягушку с собой и в адмиралтейство, и в плавание, и даже в кабак. Бешеный его за это зауважал ещё больше.

Долго ли, коротко ли, а стал Вальдес ловить себя на том, что всё меньше ему хочется смотреть по сторонам и всё больше - на Олафа Кальдмеера. Хоть и называли того Ледяным, а у Бешеного при взгляде на адмирала цур зее в груди теплело и теплело, пока не становилось совсем горячо, а потом уж этот жар разливался по всему телу, и шкура лягушачья становилась тесна невыносимо, и душа болела - вот так узнал Бешеный, что есть у него душа.

Вконец истомившись, Вальдес назвал своё второе желание - чтобы Кальдмеер взял его на колени. Странным это показалось Ледяному Олафу, но ничего не поделаешь, договор есть договор, и целый вечер он продержал адмирала-лягушку у себя на коленях. Бешеный только поквакивал довольно, но легче ему не стало.

\- Ква, подружки, - позвал он поздно ночью, когда Кальдмеер уже спал. - Что мне с этим делать?

\- Ах, Ротгер, - закружилась в танце одна кэцхен, - что с тобой случилось?

\- Милый Ротгер, - позвала другая. - неужели тебе не смешно?

\- Бедняжка, - третья взяла лягушку, поднесла к губам и поцеловала склизкую бурую шкурку.

\- Пожалуй, пора тебе вернуть человеческое обличье.

\- Пора тебе вернуться в Хексберг, - согласилась четвёртая.

\- Мы!...

\- Соскучились!

\- Эх, - вздохнул Вальдес, - а у меня ещё целых два желания осталось.

Но отказываться не стал - вдруг горные ведьмы передумают?

Только-только собрался Бешеный под руку с кэцхен шагнуть из окна на звёздные тропы, как помстилось ему, будто он что-то забыл. Не найдя ничего лучше, схватил вице-адмирал измусоленный белый шейный платок да и был таков.

Лишь оказавшись у себя дома в Хексберге, понял Вальдес, что оставил Олафу Кальдмееру своё сердце, но было уже поздно.

Сказки скоро сказываются, а войны делаются и того скорее: в пятнадцатый день Осенних Молний сошлись в бою у Хексберга Западный флот кесарии и флот талигойцев. Дриксенцы были разбиты, а тяжелораненый адмирал цур зее взят в плен.

Вальдес, не зная, радоваться или горевать, принял его у в своём доме как самого дорогого гостя, но в том, что и сам когда-то гостил у Кальдмеера, не признавался. Тот его, понятное дело, не узнал - мудрено было бы узнать в лихом и красивом вице-адмирале противную болтливую лягушку. А между тем огонь любви пылал в Вальдесе всё ярче, и всё чаще вспоминал он о двух неисполненных желаниях, которыми обязан ему Ледяной Олаф.

\- Адмирал цур зее, давайте, я расскажу вам сказку? - предложил однажды вечером Бешеный.

\- Не нужно, - отказался Ледяной.

\- Вам, может, и не нужно, - пробормотал вице-адмирал, - а вот мне... Выслушайте меня, господин Кальдмеер, исполните, так сказать, моё сокровенное желание!

Пришлось Ледяному слушать сказку о том, как жил-был на свете один вице-адмирал, как превратили горные ведьмы его в лягушку, как вместе с дикими гусями попал он в Дриксен... Под конец достал Вальдес из-за пазухи шейный платок Кальдмеера, который всё это время бережно хранил, и протянул владельцу.

\- И зачем же вы мне всё это рассказали? - спросил потрясённый Ледяной.

\- Ну, у меня же осталось ещё одно желание, разве нет?

\- И чего же вы хотите?

\- Ква, адмирал цур зее, - лукаво улыбнулся Вальдес, - уложите меня с собой спать.

Наутро Бешеный попросил у Олафа Кальдмеера его сердце. Это было уже пятое желание, но Ледяной ему не отказал.


End file.
